1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting and receiving data using a method of Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2).
2. Description of the Related Art
The DVB-T2 is an improved version of DVB-T which is currently adopted in 35 or more countries including Europe around the world. The DVB-T2 applies recent technologies such as a low density parity check (LDPC) code and 256 QAM modulation to realize high transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency. Thus, the DVB-T2 can provide various high-quality services such as an HDTV in a limited band.
A T2-FRAME that is currently used in the DVB-T2 includes a P1 preamble symbol, a P2 preamble symbol, and a data symbol. The P1 preamble symbol is used to perform synchronization and to transmit signaling data. A receiver detects the P1 preamble symbol, performs synchronization using the detected P1 preamble symbol, compensates for a frequency offset, and then receives the signaling data.
However, currently, the receiver performs synchronization using the P1 preamble symbol assuming that synchronization is mismatched within 1 sample time. In this case, when delay of a multiple path of a signal is increased, synchronization is mismatched to exceed over 1 sample time. Thus, there is a need for a reference signal for accurately correcting synchronization.